deathmatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Corgan
'Billy Corgan '''is an American musician best known for being the frontman, lead guitarist and co-founder of the American alternative rock group The Smashing Pumpkins, where he remains the group's only original member. The band is known for songs such as "Today", "Bullet with Butterfly Wings", "Disarm", "Tonight, Tonight", "Cherub Rock", "Zero", and "1979". Appearance In his Season 3 appearance, Corgan is seen wearing all black clothing. Celebrity Deathmatch ''"This really sucks!" '' Originally, Corgan was supposed to be Dave Grohl's partner in a fight against Courtney Love (his reasoning for wanting to fight Love is because she did not give him songwriting credits for many of her new hits). However, he showed up late to the match and got his head caught in the Dome of Devastation. Dave tried to get him out, but to no avail. The dome eventually opened for a few seconds, only to re-close and crush Corgan's head from the pressure. Outside the Show Corgan, born William Patrick Corgan Jr. on March 17, 1963 in Elk Grove, Illinois, is the oldest of three brothers born to William Patrick Corgan Sr., a blues/rock guitarist and Martha Louise Maes Corgan Lutz. His parents divorced in 1970, with his father remarrying a flight attendant who Corgan alledges subjected him to physical and emotional abuse. Corgan and guitarist James Iha (who Corgan met while working in a record store) formed The Smashing Pumpkins in 1988 upon Corgan's return to Chicago. The two began making demos together before meeting recruiting bassist D'arcy Wretzky and drummer Jimmy Chamberlin. The band achieved mainstream success with the release of their sophmore album ''Siamese Dream (1993) and continued this success in 1995 with the release of the double album Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness, which sold 4 million and 10 million copies in the U.S., respectively. The band would release three more albums, Adore (1998), Machina/The Machine of Gods (2000) and Machina II/The Friends & Enemies of Modern Music (2000) before breaking up in 2000 due to disputes within the band. Following the break-up, Corgan would reunite with Chamberlin to form the short-lived supergroup Zwan in 2001 who released only one album, Mary Star of the Sea (2003), before breaking up. Corgan released a solo album, TheFutureEmbrace (2005). In 2006, Corgan and Chamberlin reformed The Smashing Pumpkins (without Wretzky and Iha, the latter who currently plays guitar in the band A Perfect Circle), releasing their first album in over 7 years, Zeitgeist in 2007 before Chamberlin left again in 2009, leaving Corgan as the only member from the original lineup. Currently, the band consists of Corgan, Jeff Schroeder (guitar) and Nicole Fiorentino (bass guitar) and have released two more albums since Chamberlin's departure: Teargarden by Kaleidyscope (2009-present) and Oceania (2012). Trivia *Nick Diamond makes a reference to Bullet with Butterfly Wings while Corgan's head is stuck in the dome, saying "Despite all his rage, he's still just trapped in his cage", a play on the line "Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in a cage" from the song. Category:Musicians Category:Season 3 characters Category:Real life characters